A Nico Di Angelo Story: Love to Hate you
by AwkwardTurtles101
Summary: Ekho, a half-blood, daughter of Whoever, honestly feels like her life is over - and she is only 13. Maybe Nico can save her before she makes a fatal decision? Maybe they are destined...to be together! Read now. Review now. Be now.
1. Prolouge

PREFACE

It is said that in the Field of Punishment, all you feel is anger and hopelessness.

I say that is wrong.

I say you feel regret. The nagging pain of what could have been.

What should have been.

It seems only yesterday that I was alive. Not happy, but alive. Maybe because it was yesterday, but here, a century could be an hour. An hour of pain, and you'd never know it. The world was at my fingertips. But I could choose to be reborn. Choose to live again. Choose to try again. It is as if your entire life is only the lead-up act to death. Because beyond death, is another world. I will choose to be reborn. Maybe I'll see him again - maybe, just maybe, I can repay the debt. Maybe I'll get even.

_How did I end up here? Good question..._

I'm 13 now. I've survived the attacks from the Labyrinth. I survived the Kronos war. I'm still unclaimed. Still unwanted. I know everybody and everything. I know how Beckendorf died. I know how Kronos was defeated. I know how the prophecy of the 7 is upon us, gnawing at our ankles. I know how Nico shadow travels. I know how Annabeth loves Percy. But they don't know me...

I've been here forever. When life was as normal as it could get. Before Percy Jackson. When I was seven, I stumbled across the border, alone and half-dead. Abandoned. Left to die. I still haven't been claimed. My name is Ekho Leto Black, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: I Make A Vow

CHAPTER 1: I Make A Vow

The day was like any other – sparring at dummies in the training arena. WHACK. Tremble before the mannequins. CHOP, SLICE. I don't pretend to be perfect. CHOP. Heck, given the chance I don't think I'd even _want_ to be. WHACK. So why should Connor – SLICE, STAB – say so? Just because I called him a little girl – THUNK – doesn't mean he has to be all defensive and call me a snob. THUNK. The dummy's head rolled pitifully on the floor. The dummy was pulverized. I cast the sword down in disgust. I still haven't found the perfect fit for a sword.

I picked up a shield and spear. STAB, SLICE. My daily routine was honestly getting on my nerves. I decapitated the dummy with an easy push with the bottom of the shield. I wanted to live. I had considered running away. It's not as if _anyone_ would miss me. Honestly, I wasn't even claimed! By now I had reached the end of the dummies. I twirled my spear above my head before bringing it down in a deadly ark. SLUNK.

"Well, those dummies won't be hurting anyone any more, Ekho," Jason said, leaning against the wall of the arena. Jason was Roman, son of Jupiter, and kind-of-but-not-really going out with Piper. He had recently returned from a quest with Piper and Leo, and were due to go on another one come 5 months. This guy had all the luck – I've never been issued a quest. I laughed without humour.

"Why," I asked, kind of pissed with him, "did they hurt you?"

Jason regarded me, and then smiled like he couldn't wait to kill me. I'd want to kill me to, come to think of it. I turned my back on him. He may have been praetor in New Rome, or Camp Jupiter, but he didn't own me. Nobody did.

I stabbed a few more already dead mannequins. One was lying on the floor so I brought my shield down to remove the head. When I lifted the shield again, and the head rolled away, there was a large dent in the arena. I frowned. I hadn't meant to hit it that hard.

**Ω**

Heading to the woods always calmed me down. Chiron had a rule going around that nobody was allowed to go to the woods, but that was stupid. What, did they expect some giant teddy bears to come and eat us? Please. We were demigods. We knew the risk. The woods are my sort of place – calm, green and peaceful. Quiet, mainly. Beautiful, in a way. The sky was always azure, the brightest of blues. Clouds sometimes dotted the sky – not that is rained. It never rained. Green grasses wove the forest floor, dotted with dark moss and wild flowers. The pine trees always littered the ground with golden confetti; shadow puppets would dance to unheard beats of the wind. The trees themselves that created the shadow puppets never seemed to move, perfectly still and silent. A river ran east of here, clean and fresh with plenty of water lilies. All these places, of course, were inhabited by nymphs and dryads. I would always talked to the nymphs. I was there for Juniper when Grover was missing. I've seen demigods die. I've seen nymphs and satyrs die. Me? I've seen it all. No question. I know these woods better than I know myself. I found Bunker 9 before Leo. He got the credit? That's okay. His sort of place, not mine.

I put my head against the bark of a tree and listened to the sounds – the river running quietly, the wind hissing at the ground and stirring up trouble. My mind wondered for Percy. He'd being missing more than a month and Annabeth was in a state. Hoping for a distraction ('cause I don't like dealing with that stuff) I examined the scars on my outstretched legs. A long one, wrapping around my calf on my left leg, from the battle of Kronos. One on my shoulder from attack of the Labyrinth. Or battle. But whatever. I wondered when my next scar would be. Another battle was upon us. Monsters weren't dying as easily any more. Fun, huh?

Wait. Reverse. Was that – oh crap, yes it is. I'm not alone. I could tell it was Annabeth. C'mon! I'm not stupid. I know everybody has a breaking point – even the best of us.

I stood up and my instincts kicked in._ Run!_ They yelled. _You hate girly stuff! _I sighed. Even though I was a girl, I hated dealing with stuff like that. But Annabeth was a hero. Very few people would be able to manage if their boyfriend disappeared and could be dead. She deserved some peace, but she deserved someone to be looking out for her. I walked to the next clearing that was closer to camp. It was nosier, and I didn't particularly like it.

"Annabeth?" I called cautiously. I still didn't want to do it, but I felt I had too.

It was Annabeth. An red-eyed Annabeth. But still Annabeth. Her blonde hair was matted, woven unintentionally with leaves from the trees. Annabeth's grey eyes were red and blotchy. She clutched a photo – Percy – and a tissue. Damn it.

"Ekho," she mumbled, "I'm sorry."

I snorted. Honestly, some people. She comes and sits down, crying when I'm doing nothing and she thinks its her fault? Please. I sat down next to her. I wasn't sure if I should put my arm around her, so I left it.

"Percy _is_ alive. He remembers you."

Annabeth looked at me.

"You sound so sure."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, duh."

I decided to be a bit nicer.

"Aren't you supposed to be the logical one, Annabeth," I asked. "Cause it's logical to think that Jason, found with one shoe is the one to tell you where Percy is, right? So if he says that Percy is at this other camp, well, then, he is. Jason is the one from the prophecy after all."

Annabeth looked at me, still crying. Shite. What had I said?

"What – what if he doesn't r-remember me?"

She leant her head on her knees.

"I was getting to that, Brainbox. Jason got his memory back in what – a week? Percy's been away for a month. He'll definitely have his memory back, Annabeth. If he had to chose to remember his name or yours, he'd pick yours. So go. Stop crying. Go find him, Brainy."

Annabeth smiled. Her eyes had a ghost of something – hope, maybe? I wasn't sure. She smiled and then was gone. Thank Zeus.

**Ω**

I was sitting there for about 3 minutes, minding my own business when I heard the distinctive snap of a twig broken underfoot. My eyes honed in on a near-by shadow. Instinct leading, I grabbed for my silver knife. Pure silver, wolf-widowable, monster mashable and hero – dang it, can't think of one – hunkerable?

I flicked the dagger with supernatural speed and it landed with a loud THONK. Whoever had been standing there would definitely be killed. But, sadly, he had shadow-travelled back to his cabin, the coward.

"Nico di Angelo," I snarled, "you ass hole!"

Tonight, I thought, I have a bigger problem. War games. And tonight, I prayed to the God of Awesomeness, I pulverize that son of a bitch.


	3. Chapter 2: I Meet A New Friend

CHAPTER 2: I Meet A New Friend

War games didn't start until after dinner, so I had plenty of time to plan an attack. Hermes, which was my cabin, with Ares and Athena. Odd, because we never get along. Maybe this was why it was practically going to be impossible. We were outnumbered 3-1 and no Annabeth. I know its hard to believe, but I'm friends with Clarisse La Rue. We said hi to each other, practiced sparring, offense and defense. Clarisse and I talked a little. I'm not very social.

"Hey, La Rue."

"Hey K."

Then again, neither is she.

I informed her that Hades was mine. I was going to vaporise that punk, but I didn't think Ares was my dad because Clarisse felt more like a friend than a sister. She smiled like she admired my attitude.

Although I was younger than her, she still respected me. I was brought back to reality by Travis Stolls boring voice.

"Ares take right flank. Athena, you'll take – Ekho, _what are you doing_?" Travis asked, a little strangled. I stepped back to admire my handiwork. The room was so bright it made me wince, but no shadows equals no shadow travel_ing_. I smiled at Travis, pitying him.

"Just taking care of a little Hades, Travis. Please, I was amazed by your boring explanation. Continue."

"Right," Travis nodded, looking freaked. "Athena – uh, you take left flank. Attack from side, see if some of you can get past. Clarisse is taking the chariot. Hermes, split to frontal defense and defense. Got it-"

"-get it-"I added helpfully

"Good!" Clarisse finished.

Travis looked mortified.

**Ω**

See, here is the thing about me. My knife – the silver one was a gift. From a god or goddess. I don't know which. And I've a feeling I'll never know which. But I could tell it was meant for me. Why? The hilt has a strange jewel studded deeply. Not orange, not flame or topaz, but sunset. The colour of my eyes. The golden glow. And it was left on my bed, but the eyeball thing sounds more...magical. I had a feeling in my gut to go back to my cabin. Predictable? Well, this is fan fiction, so of course I had to go back to my cabin.

"I GOTTA PISS!"

"Thank you for sharing, Ekho," Chiron said, but he let me go.

Moment of truth. Moment of anticipation. Moment of – it's there. Silver bound, golden jewel. Two matching blades. I'm ambidextrous. I should have know. Two blades was perfect for me. I reach out, heart thudding. They seem to respond to my touch. The blades move towards my had. Then – I'm holding it. I'm holding both. I feel...powerful. Like the world is my – not oyster, I hate those – but the world is my diamond. The blades radiate light, like the silvery spider webs with dew. I voice calls me back to reality. I chucked my blades up in the air, flipping them, before I caught them and moved towards the battle field. It was time to kick some di Angelo butt.

**Ω**

FLICK. CUT. CHOP. WHIR. SLICE. With two blades, its different. Defense and offense. I can battle two battles. Give them a distraction, fighting my way forward. Powerful – so powerful. Everything is going my way. _Power._ They can't fight two fights with only one sword. But I can, hehe. I'm in control.

I come face to face with Jason. This time? I will win. I slice at his chest while butting and Aphrodite camper in the head. Oops, that was Piper. His girlfriend. She is out cold, and Jason is distracted. I step forward, banging the butt of my blade into the back of his head. He'll live, but he'll have a hangover of a headache tomorrow. I wonder what it is like to be electrocuted? But I won't find out today. Maybe next time, but not today. While musing, I realize I've gone auto-pilot. Duck, stab, knock-out, slice. Then...nobody is left. The fighting, for now, is somewhere else. I've got a hell of a headache so I tug my helmet off and put it down. I'll remember where I put it. Maybe.

The next thing I know, I'm running. Through the trees. Looks like we're close to getting the flag– to close. I won't make it in time to pulverize him. Short cut time. I dive through the trees and up a rocky path way. Unguarded. The pathway is steep, but it saves time. The fighting is getting closer. Up a thick, stout branch. I can see the fight now. Hacking and charging. They're barely holding us off at the flag, but the rest around it aren't so lucky. Then I notice Nico. Skull helmet, Stygian iron blade, 1m long. He's summoning skeletons. Connor and Travis can barely hold them off – and on their other side, some Hephaestus campers are approaching. Usually, I like a fair fight, but I think surprise is needed.

I jump from the tree and tackle him to the ground. I flick one blade behind me into a skeletons eye. One down, two to go. One blade down, one to go. Damn. Nico is still a little dazed, so I get up and decapitate another skeleton. Still using my second blade, I swing it up and down, cutting open – and killing – the third skeleton. Turning around, heart thudding from running I swing my blade down. Second is still behind me somewhere, so I'm not feeling the balance. My blade is met – just in time to, otherwise I would've killed him. The swords clang, and sparks flutter. White against black. Good against evil. Not sure who would play evil, but it's a nice picture. I push his blade down and break free from the lock. Not meeting his eyes. Never meeting his eyes. I aim a swipe at his right side of his ribcage, but he dodges and spins, cutting his sword to my back. I sidestep easily, then think Gods, this is boring. With supernatural speed (I seem to have a lot of that) I flick his blade out of his hand and point my blade at his throat.

"Summon another skeleton," I said, "and we'll see if a son of Hades can die."

He blinked.

"EKHO!"

I turn around, taking my eyes of his throat for a second. My mistake, his chance. He takes it. We twirl, then I'm pinned up against the tree, his forearm against my throat, meeting his eyes. I glare at him. I hope I can glare well.

"Bloody bastard."

My blades – I've decided to name them dunamis, for power – appear in my hand. He can't see that.

He smiles at me. His mistake, my chance. I knee him in the balls and then pin him down, blade at face, other at neck, while he's doubled over.

"Did you know, Di Angelo, that eavesdropping is punishable by having your ears cut off?" He nods, but I'm not done. "It takes 72 muscles to say one word, but it takes only four to punch you in the face?"

Then I punch him in the face for good measure.

**Ω**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING  
**

**Next Chapter comes with 5 reviews or when I hit 60 views...I know it's a lot but I want to know people are enjoying it.  
**

**I also need to know how I'm going with writing  
How the story is going  
**

**And what you want to happen!  
**

**Review for your ideas xD  
**

**Keep reading, Keep rocking! xD  
**

**AwkwardTurtles  
**


	4. Chapter 3: I Plan My Escape (EkhoNico)

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY 64 VIEWS! THAT IS AWESOME XD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.  
**

**enjoy, amigos et amigas!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: I Plan My Escape

Surviving the war games? Easy. Surviving the after party? Not so much. It's only the 16-and-overs' after party allowed; but I've learned something from Hermes. The something could be sneaking into nightclubs. Our only restrictions? Stay at Camp Half-Blood.

That's why I woke up in the medical center for Camp Half-Blood, with my arm in a golden cast. It hurt a little, and I wondered just how wild the party had gotten last night. The sunlight made me wince so I pulled down the shades on my head. Grover? He thought of everything.

Feeling fine, I staggered outside to see the rest of my cabin mates not feeling so well. I wasn't sure I wanted to find out what happened last night. Jason was nursing a golf-ball sized lump on his head from where I had hit him with my sword. I felt a little bad in the after wash, so I tried to walk over to him and apologize. Sitting down on the bench with him, I tried an innocent smile.

"Sowee Jason," I said.

"Ekho...are you hungover? Or _still drunk_?"

"No," I lied, and slid from the bench. "Maybwee."

The ground was comfortable so I didn't bother getting up. From here, I could see everything. Maybe I did _too much_ damage. There were broken bones, head casts and...ouch. Nico was supporting a purple face.

"Whoopsie," I said, trying to get up and get away from Nico. As he neared, I decided to play dead.

"BLUGH."

"Ekho."

"...is dead."

Then I remembered he was a son of Hades, so that wasn't going to be successful. Worth a try.

"Ekho."

I didn't answer.

"You stole my glasses."

"What? Oh. Glasses. Yes... No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Nooo..."

He didn't bother answering. The glasses were plucked from my face.

"THE SUN," I cried, shielding my face, "IT BURNS!"

"No more after parties for you," Nico said, picking me up and steadying me. I tried to slap him, but missed. "None."

"Fine," I pouted.

He seemed reassured for the time being. Nico led me, holding my hand like a little child, back to my cabin. I tried sticking my feet in the ground and dragging myself back, but Nico was determined.

"You sleep now," he confirmed, leading me to my cabin.

"Meh," I said. I was out before I hit the pillow.

**NICO**

Meh. It was all the same to her. She wasn't the one with the blown up face and parent on your back. _I can't believe you got beaten by a girl! _Nico rolled his eyes. She was the one with the unbeatable fighting. For a thirteen year old, she was feisty. Nico watched her sleep. Her life aura was burning brightly, and it had almost blinded Nico last night. Yesterday, Nico had been intrigued by her; she kept mainly to herself and Clarisse La Rue. He couldn't help but watch her as she comforted Annabeth. Not exactly the best psychologist, but it had cheered her up. He had been going to talk to her when she flicked that dagger at him. Lucky he had shadowed travelled, or he wouldn't be here today.

Nico, however, didn't expect the attack yesterday. Hanging out with Clarisse? He should have know she would've had a grudge. He hadn't meant to smile at her. Ekho probably thought he was the biggest idiot. With one last look at her, Nico walked out of Hermes cabin.

Somebody was calling his name. It was Rachel, her red hair coming undone from the knotted bun she had put it in.

"I feel a prophecy is coming," she said nervously, when she was close enough.

Nico raised his eyebrow.

"You never do," he said. "Why? What's different?"

"I have a bad feeling," she mused, before loosing her train of thought.

"Percy?" Nico dared himself to ask.

"No," Rachel said, "I think the prophecy is...different."

"Oh."

"Oh no," Rachel agreed, nodding her head. "I'll go tell Chiron. Any news?"

Nico shook his head. Despite searching for Percy, he hadn't found anything to do with him. He had, however, found Jason's camp. He'd keep it to himself. For now.

**EKHO**

I woke up, feeling like some stupid drakon had danced on my head with hobnailed boots. It hurt. Oh...ow. Sunlight blazed in from the west window. How long had I been out?

"Five hours," a voice said, as if reading my thoughts. I turned. It was Nico. His face was decorated with purple, streaks of yellow and green mingling.

"Oh. Sorry. Face. Looks...bad."

He laughed. "It's not as bad as you were before, Ekho."

Oh. How was I before?

"What did I do?" I asked weakly.

"Uh. Pretend to be dead. Turn into a vampire. Act like a four-year-old."

"Good," I sighed. I've done worse. Much, much worse. Nico looks a little surprised, but left it.

"We have a camp fire tomorrow. You might want to eat and get some more rest before then."

He is gone.

Another camp fire. Another quest. No point in me attending, eh? In fact...yes. It's my chance. I can leave this place. Nobody would know. And then...I'd be free. I'd have to take some money with me, so I can get distance. Distance. Distance is what I want. I will be free...

….well, as free as I can get. I don't want to be held back any more. This? My chance. I have regrets. Some people who life would be hard without. They don't need me, I don't need them. The Olympians never respected me. I was somebody to say the need me. But now, I thought painfully, I'm on my own. Starting _now_.


	5. Chapter 4: Nico Is An Idiot

**THANK YOU TO ALL PREVIOUS VIEWERS!**

**WITH NO FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Nico Is An Idiot**

**NICO**

Nico sat impatiently at the camp fire. Were these things intentionally to be boring, or just him? He thought it was just him – everyone else was singing, warbled voices mingling in harmony. It was worse than the Furies. And that was saying something. He hoped Rachel would hurry up and have her prophecy now.

Nico looked around, searching the crowd. He told himself not to, but he had a nagging feeling that something was up. He could of course, summon some skeletons to go check, but he'd freak everybody out. As if he didn't freak them out enough already. Deciding to go with his gut, he melted into the shadows.

**EKHO**

_Almost there. Keep running, girlie. _Even though it was pouring down outside the camp boundaries, I kept moving, not stopping for an umbrella. I was almost at the exit. So close, I could smell freedom. It smelt like...rain. Open, honest rain. As soon as I was out of sight, I'd start running. I was a good distance runner. I could train for the marathon. My life, officially was about to begin.

"Ekho."

I jumped, then I cussed. I hadn't counted on Nico. Bloody ghost king.

"Stalker," I grumbled, increasing my pace and moving forwards. I could outrun him, right?

"Ekho," he said, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around.

Shit. He wasn't going to let me go now. Bye, freedom. Catch you in twenty years. If I'm lucky. His hair was wet from the rain, and it stuck to his face. I was only a little taller than me, his dark onyx eyes staring into my soul...and making me want to throw up.

"Nico," I murmured, not catching his eye.

"You are going somewhere," he murmured, loosing his grip.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for your mystical input."

"Where are you going?"

This time I looked him in the eye.

"Home."

"You are home."

"Bullshit."

"Ekho-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Do you really think I'm at home?" I spat. "Everybody is claimed. But me. They don't want me, Nico. Nobody does. I don't have somebody looking out for me who I can actually admit publicly that they want me. Am I home? Dream on."

"Oh yeah," he snarled, "it's just so great having a parent on your back all the time-"

"At least _your_ claimed!" I yelled, unable to stop the tears. I stepped away from him, and his grip slackened. "At least _your_ wanted!"

He released my arms from shock at my outburst. My feet thudded on the ground as I ran to the mortal world. Out of sight, I thought numbly, out of mind.

**NICO**

Chiron was going to kill him. It was that simple. Why couldn't he be more like Biancia? She was good with people. She had been good with people. He stood there, in the rain as he watched Ekho fade. He could always shadow travel to her, but he didn't want to lose her friendship. If he hadn't already lost it. Sighing, he lugged his feet back to Camp Half-Blood.

It was immediately dry. Good weather always hovered above the camp. It was a magical enchantment, but he'd rather be with Ekho and in the rain than without her and in sunshine. Rain was more this thing, anyway. You didn't get much in the underworld. The underworld...Persephone was going to kill him. When Chiron was done. She'd been going on about having a woman in his life. Nico didn't particularly want to be a daisy again, so he'd agreed. Now? Possibly a worm. Or worse.

The camp fire spirit still hovered high, and the flames flickered a strange gold. The singing had died down, much to his relief, and laughter echoed around the area. Echoed...Ekho. Resound. He clenched his hands and tried not to look at them in disgust. So close...so far.

"Campers," Rachel said, wringing her hands. Strange. "We have a -"

Her abrupt stop caused many of the campers to step back, while three rushed near her, but didn't approach. Green light shone through her eyes and lit up the campers. The three Rachel oracles talked in unison.

"_Two half-bloods travel the unbeaten road_

_To pay the debt that will be owed_

_Questions shall be answered, never to be said_

_And ending in a sacrifice that leaves one dead._"

The camp half-blood flame flickered to a pale green. _Ekho_. Her time, Nico could tell, had come.

**Ω**

**Thank you to all who have read this! All views, high five. All reviews, fist bump. **

**Next story comes with 90 views or 5 reviews...**

**xD**

**Keep Reading, more soon**

**(HOPEFULLY...I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!)**


	6. Chapter 5: Freedom

**THANK YOU THANK YOU to all my 170-something views! And to America, who was 92 of them! You is awesome! Thank you also to all that have reviewed! You've helped. And to followers...and to - I'll get on with it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: FREEDOM?**

**NICO**

He was a dead man. And that was a bad pun. Nico sat on his bed mentally preparing himself for his days ahead. He was going to die. And he was ready. No, he wasn't. Chiron had decided, via message from anonymous – that Ekho would go. To any constrain, any word beyond reason, he would protect her. Be her protector. Even if it meant his death. He couldn't cheat death twice. This time? For real.

First things first. He had to get her and convince her to go. Like that'd be easy. She had a strong spirit and stubborn streak – make that streaks – and wouldn't be able to convince her easily. It would be hard. Maybe if he promised to do something – he wouldn't tell her the rest of the quest. Maybe, _and split some buttered bread, _in place of the original line. He counted down mentally from 71 – when he got to one, he'd leave.

Then? Save her life. Tell her his real feelings. Even he hadn't figured them out. But maybe she could. Before he died, of course.

**EKHO**

Freedom was different, but it was good. If I'd asked another camper, they'd simply say "Free from what?" Then I'd get into a fight. Being a waitress hadn't been my first option, but it was the closest. Hitching a stay in a fellow demigod's flat, I felt good. Despite the heavy taxes. Caroline was welcoming and she was out most of the time, even if it was request that I work, but I had many spare days. That meant me seeing things. I saw the museums, marveling at the glass cases. I visited the churches, admiring the stained windows. I would travel soon! My first flight to China was in two days. So close...

….yet I still had to pack. Whatever went in. Clothes, dirty jeans, towels...who cared? I could travel, dude! After China I was going to walk through Mongolia, into Russia, then all the way to Turkey, onto Egypt. Then to Europe! I could hardly wait. Anticipation sprawled inside me like a beast ready to leap. It was so distracting it almost made me forget the table numbers in the tiny burger joint.

Not that we had many customers, but I wanted to please Caroline. After all, she was letting me stay in her apartment. In fact, we only had two customers. One, a middle-aged bald guy, wrinkly eyes staring at me. His nose was pointed downwards, even though he couldn't be a little more than 5ft tall. He carried a chihuahua, which was a little odd for a middle-aged man. I left it, and surveyed the other customer. Who is it? I think. Duh, you say. Obvious. Sitting at the window seat, staring into another world, was a soaking wet boy about 5'8, dark jeans, skull shirt, black leather jacket and dog tags. Ultimate bad boy. I think the sword helped, too. I recoiled in disgust and prayed he hadn't seen me. Just my luck, I thought, he had.

With a flick of his wrist I was shoved into the opposing seat.

"So, Ekho. How is life?"

"Worse, because you showed up."

"I'm surprised that you'd end up here. I thought you wanted to travel."

"I do."

We were silent, staring out of the window. I didn't try get up. I wanted to find why he was here, and I'm fairly sure he wasn't afraid of summoning skeletons.

"I'm going to China in two days," I offered after a while. The rain seemed to thud thickly against the window. I shuddered, remembering our last encounter. He looked a little sad.

"So, di Angelo, why are you here?"

Nico seemed to smile – not a full one, I doubt a son of Hades could do that. A small, almost sad one.

"You've got a quest, Ekho."

I waited. He waited. The man waited. The clock dribbled forward. Then I spoke, hardly believing him.

"Bullshit."

**NICO**

Seeing her again made him feel in unfamiliar territory. As a son of Hades, he didn't travel far from his comfort zone. This was like being in an enemy war zone. Finding her had been easy. He'd stopped for coffee, and lo and behold, there she was. Golden-orange hair loose down her back, framing her pale face. Those topaz-sunset eyes seemed to stare at him, seeing his darkest and deepest secrets, his most haunting regrets. Ekho wore a simple white blouse, red and white checkered skirt and a stack of menus in one hand. Privately? Nico thought she looked marvelous. A supernova that flickered in front of him. Pretty couldn't dent her, nor beautiful. Perfect, maybe? He'd never say that aloud._ Never. _

Nico waited for her to come to grips with the situation. He'd explained as quickly as possible and apologized for her missing China if she accepted. He'd pay for it, of course. The underworld was the palace of jewels. Ekho stared at him as if deciding whether or not to trust him. She must have decided, because she spoke.

"Yeah, okay. I – I will. Why not? It'd be fun. Is there a prophecy?"

Damn it.

"Yessh," he mumbled, hating himself for being stupid.

She laughed at him. Maybe they could be friends, he thought hopefully. Then his face darkened. Before he died, of course. Nico stared around the room, hiding his embarrassment. He found a distraction.

"Hey, Mister! That a chihuahua?"

The man laughs at him, sliding off his barstool with ease.

"No dear," he chuckles in a high voice, "it's a chimera."

Oh, they are so fucked. Then the dog changes. Growing lengthwise, he can see that it'd take a shit load of people to defeat it. The change is quick; within seconds, a rippling golden fur covers the body of the Chimera. Three gigantic heads stare at them, suddenly hungry. The first, a lion's head, grins a sharp, evil smile. Another head arises from it's back; a goat – which is manly, and all, but it must be one heck of a angry goat. A final head curves from the creatures tail – a snake. Scales and fur shine silently in the lights of the burger joint, as it prepares to leap.

"Shit, shit, shit," Ekho said, reaching for her sword behind a pot plant.

"No deal," Nico answered. "We can do this."

"Yeah." She seemed to agree, then smiled mischievously at me. "Person who kills it wins."

He laughed at their situation. "Bring it."

* * *

THERE IS A **FIGHT SCENE!** I love fight scenes. **Just warning.** Next chapter comes with **10 reviews** or **400 views (was originally 250 but it shot up and I don't have time to write..yet. Keep REVIEWING!) **. You picks. Sorry for the delay, etc.

**CATCH YA LATER!**

**AT101**


	7. Chapter 6: Hope for the Hopeless

**Thank you to all viewers! THANK YOU FOR READING AND KEEP READING! REVIEW FOR IDEAS, I'M RUNNING OUT.**

* * *

**EKHO BLACK CHAPTER 6: HOPE FOR THE HOPELESS**

**EKHO**

Great. Just great. The day started normally – as normal as it can be for any unclaimed half-blood, but now Nico had arrived and things just went downhill from there. Now I couldn't ignore the feeling that was tugging on my heartstrings. Something about his quickly familiar face made me miss Camp Half-Blood. But that was okay. They didn't need me. I didn't need them.

So now we were stuck fighting a chimera. How did Percy escape that? He jumped off a bridge. No bridges available for us. So we had to fight to the death. Loving today, aren't I?

I raised my swords and grimaced. Any experienced fighter – like myself – could tell that this would be hard. The chimera lunged out and I ducked, bringing my sword into it's paw. It yelped, and stared at me with bloody thirsty red eyes. _Shit_.

It aimed another swipe and I rolled with it until I saw the paw and made a quick strike. I drew blood. Nico was fighting furiously with another head, the snake, while I played with the lion. It's time to step this game up. Bring it, ferreo canis exprimamus! Wait - wasn't that Latin? I mean, bring it, θηλυκία αλεπού! I deflected another paw, aiming a lucky swipe with the chimera's underbody. Bringing my sword down across the face of the lion, I laughed.

I gotta admit, I was way creeped out by the laugh. High pitched, evil, vengeful. By the look of the lion's face, he – or she – or it – was creeped out too. Using this as an opportunity,I cut off the lion's head. I was feeling pretty good , but it didn't disintegrate.

"Aww."

My attention turned to Nico. Boy was fine, maybe a – okay, maybe not. A large gash travelled from his shoulder to his hip, tearing his shirt. Have to say, dude was cut. Feeling a surge of strange silvery power, I flicked the sword and pinned down the creatures paw. Lifting my other sword I prepared to meet another head in battle – the long, winding snake.

"Ekho, no -"

But either Nico's sentence was cut short, or I slammed into a wall. I slammed into the wall. Wincing, I glanced at my foe, who's running green scales glared at me from the high-defention light. The gold, blood stained fur shuddered. I prepped myself mentally to die. Oh well. Goodbye, life. See ya in the underworld, Nico. Thanks for never claiming me, Mom.

The lion leaned over me, tounge rolling. I yanked it. I was going to die anyway. So was Nico. The tounge was brittle and sharp. I shuddered. His – I decided his – teeth grew longer, sharper. A single light – did we really break the other 3? - reflected. I could see my own pale face reflected. My hair was a mess, a golf-ball sized speck of blood drolling down my face.

"Shit, Ekho. What the fuck did you do to my place?"

Caroline? Caroline! Thank god. The beast turned, a mistake in a million, as Caroline arched down her sword and it disintergrated in a pile of dust.

**NICO**

At least they were alive. Caroline was intresting – upturned nose, forest of curls, green eyes speckled like an egg. Her sword – traditional Bronze – was stained with blood from the chimera, and a few particles of dust. She spoke with an Australian accent.

"You know, Nico, I never thought in my life – but no. It's none of my buisness, is it?"

"Is what?"

"None of my beeswax."

She turned to face Ekho, still and quiet in unconsiousness. Her life aura flickered.

"Thank you for saving us, Caroline Stigwa, daughter of Apollo."

She turned to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"How did you – right. Death god. Mum is dead. I -"

Caroline's eyes watered.

"But none of that. Thanking is accepted. You woulda been dead if it wasn't for me. Dead and gone to the Underworld."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Caroline gently wahing Ekho's wound, Nico tracing a faint scar down his chest and stomach. The room flickered with a faulty light bulb before plungimng them into dark. He waited for Caroline to speak.

"Best bloody fun I had in years. Just goes to show, life ain't always about freedom."

Maybe she knew. Maybe she didn't.

"Don't let go of her, Nico. When your older, maybe then."

Okay, maybe not, Nico thought. So he told her the prophecy.

"Shit."

"Your comforting, you know that?"

She paused, maybe for effect.

"I know you love her Nico. Don't give up hope."

Hope, he thought bitterly. He had no hope.

* * *

Sank you, sank you, for reading! Please-a come again! (bows)

Next chapter comes whenever. If you want to hurry up, please review. La-di-da, la-di-da,** life goes on**.


	8. Chapter 7: I Am Seriously Getting Bored

**THIS VERY SHORT, EASY-TO-READ CHAPTER. MAINLY BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY LOOKING AT GOOGLE MAPS AND TRYING TO FIND AREA 51. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE SHOW...SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE, NO REVIEWS MAKES IT BORING. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Am Seriously Getting Bored and the Author Really Needs Something New To Write About. **

**EKHO**

I trudged through the wet, plastering mud. We had spent only early hours of the dawn at Caroline's before we departed on our quest, unsure if I would ever see her golden smile again. Figuring that we had to go to San Francisco, home of many monsters, we were now heading in the direction. Oh boy, we had a long way to go. Although we had ridden on several buses, my hair was singed from a dear (now dead) Cyclops. Colourful bruises decorated inches of my skin. I had a new scar running from elbow to shoulder from a battle with servants of Delmos, god of Terror. And we were only about a quarter of the way there. Nico had kept silent from most of the trip, only ever murmuring faint demands for a rest stop. His thoughts mainly travelled away from me. But now, you know, in the middle of NOWHERE, I thought it might be the perfect chance to strike up some conversation. Not that Nico was the best conversationalist, but whatever.

"So, Nico. How his life down under?"

He looked at me sceptically, a haunting eyebrow raised.

"Busy. Dad's working double time to keep them in order."

"Awesome."

"Sure."

"What is your problem?"

"Question is, what is _yours_?"

"Nothing."

Oh, but I had a problem. People never risked their life for me and went without thanks. Maybe we weren't connected, but it would be hard if one of us died. Silence befell us again, replaced with the slur of feet through thick mud. I lifted my head through fog and took a chance to admire the postcard scenery. A thin trail that we walked on wove in and out next to the 74. The Oracle – did I mention her? - said we would find a ride there. All around us, against the open fields of Indiana, pine trees swarmed like blood-thirsty bees. The frosty air made me shiver and draw my clawed-up coat closer to my body. Grey clouds threatened to pour. I hope the 'transport' would show itself soon. I hope Nico knows how to drive, in the least.

() () ()

"Here."

Nico called me from my thoughts.

"Here what?"

He rolled his eyes like he was used to this. Given the three days he had spent in my company, he probably was.

"We set up camp."

"It's only 11.a.m – oh. Right. Apollo."

Nico started to open our supplies, but another one of my thoughts drifted across the space.

"Do you think he could be -"

"No."

Nico's one word was cool, closing the conversation. If he treated that subject with scorn, then that was about to change.

"Nico -"

"No."

With that, he slunk away into the shadows.

"Sheesh. Attitude."

With that, I turned away and walked in the opposite direction. Friendship ties? No way, Death boy.

* * *

**HASTA LA VISTA xD** C YA NEXT TIME :)


	9. Chapter 8: Sunny Skies

**Hey guys! How long has it been? I've been busy with basketball and netball and SCHOOL (Groan) so here it is. I actually like this a lot. Feedback, please?**

* * *

This day was going on forever. I mean, please. I have no idea where we are even going. Nico has the map, but I know I shouldn't really trust him with it. I suggested we _shadow travel _– one of my better ideas, anyway. The other ones mainly consisted of stealing a mortals car, hitch hiking, walking (everybody seems to walk. Why walk when you can take a pegasus?). Nico was strongly opposed to flying on a horse, claiming that he, as son of the Death God, belonged underground. Which was confusing, you know, for someone who is getting a ride in the sun god's Mercedes.

However, he was determined. From New York to San Francisco was one heck of a walk. He planned to catch (however we were going to 'catch' the Sun God was still unclear to me) Apollo as he raced by – whether or not he knew that we would 'catch' him. Yeah. It was a bad plan...

"Nico?"

No answer. Sheesh, this was a boring quest.

"Nicky?"

Again, no answer.

"Can I call you Nicky?"

"Not if you expect me to answer."

I sighed. China seemed so distant now. When this was over, I was totally giving up being a half-blood.

"Ekho?"

"Yesh, Nicky?" I answered, a smile playing guilty on my lips.

"What was that?"

"Was what...?"

"That!" His voice has a streak of urgency in it, becoming almost shrill. "What was that?"

I don't answer, my ears keen to listen but all I hear is my own pulse quickening. Yup, I'm _totally_ feel like I'm not getting killed tonight. My imagination gets the better of me and the sky darkens. Just mentioning, I have a damn lethal imagination. Then I hear it. Crackling of branches, snapping. The foot is obviously overly heavy – which – which means –

" - run!"

Nico's voice stabs into the darkness. I follow him, feet pounding, jumping, leaping, stumbling. The woods are dark, trees gathering and knotting so tightly together the sun doesn't shine through. Suddenly, I feel so alone. I'm surrounded by Lady Demons, running after the Son of the Hades, yet without the sun it feels my existence is slowly going away.

I know what you're thinking: Ekho's being claimed. No. Nope. Nopeity nope. I figure this: (time for a meaningful and deep discussion while I'm running for my life. Why don't we stay and fight them? Oh yeah, because we're demigods and this is sooo not what we are trained for.) But I can always rely upon the sun. It always rises, always sets. It is always there; even when it's covered by clouds. But somehow, the light is always shining through. I know that one day I will not rise to see the sun again, and this is what troubles me. Throughout my life, I've learnt one thing. Don't trust people. They are untrustworthy, as fickle as the weather or a game of chance. But the sun? It's certain. Certain in beauty. In light. Almost like the family I never had.

"HAA!"

A nasty scream immediately plunges me into reality. The empusa are at our tail, so I plunge my sword into one of them, kicking up her dust. I can't see how many more are behind them. One of them grabs my arm, twisting –_ it's_, I guess – scaly claws against my skin. It burns, like fury of emotion, and hatred turned to physical pain. It's almost pure agony.

"NICO!"

I can tell I'm going to fade. My left arm – where the claws marked – is heavy, like burning metal. I hear fighting. I don't even realise I'm fallen to my knees when Nico grabs my hand – bloody – and pulls me into the shadows.

Shadow travelling is weird. Even half-conscious, I can tell the whooshing sensation is one I'd not like to feel again. The cold air and absence of sun hits me like a knife to the heart. The Underworld. I turn to Nico, words frozen on my lips, meaning to give him one of those looks that says Thank you and Why all in one? But Nico isn't standing. He's kneeling. Cradling something. I reach for him, but it takes all my energy. I don't touch him, but my hand falls just before I can touch him. He lifts him head – pure, dark red blood trailing from his lips – and drops his arms. A long sword – mine protrudes from his body. It's impossible. The red washes over his torso as he falls, alone. And alone, I watch him die.


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbye

**Ekho Chapter 9: Goodbye.**

Well... now what?

Cause that's exactly what I'm thinking. When someone close to you dies, all these things you said – never said, never knew – come to mind. Slowly, like the tide. Then they build higher and higher until your almost drowned in them, but your being pulled up by them. Floating almost. Above the clouds, above the sea. They flow like rivers, turning, twisting, dusting out the crevices. Who was he, behind his mask? What was his life like? His family? Did he know them? But most importantly, why? Why did he die? Why did he have to? And why was it my sword? The questions don't recede. They stay. Uninvited visitors, but not unwelcome. Who was he? The boy behind the pale-faced mask. I laugh despite my sadness – a low-pitched, rough laugh. He seemed so much older than he was. One would forget in the confusion of times, the pain that he may have felt. People are so wrapped up in there silly little lives, fighting what they think are the biggest dramas in the world when the person next to them is fighting something so much bigger. Something they can't understand. The pain, the unbearable agony that he must've felt. I can't comprehend it.

"Ni-co," I cry.

Always brave, always willing. A friend. Not a foe, though at times it seemed. No. He was brave. And he mustn't be forgotten. No, he can never be forgotten. I reached out, almost uncertain, waiting for him to resurface. But he didn't. I touch is dark hair. Soft, even in death, the colour of a raven's wing. Nico's pale skin, flawed only by the swell of blood that drifts from his lips. Such crimson blood. Such pure blood. The cold air of the underworld rushes forward, pulling the dark leaves off the tree. I am in Hades garden. Who could care any more? Nico is dead. And I loved him.

I bite my lip to try and hold back the tears. Did I only just realise this? Now he is dead? I am alone now. Never can I tell him now how much I did love him. He is gone. And he won't be brought back. I reach out and touch his hair, the soft waves moving at every command with my fingertips. His beauty, uncontested even in death, that so many couldn't see? That I only saw when he was torn from my arms. Arms that would now hold him willingly if his heart would pulse. But it doesn't, at least not any more. I am now so insignificant in this stupid, stupid world. Why did he have to die? WHY? WHY ISN'T HE HERE, WHERE HE SHOULD BE? Alive, with me. Alive, loved, well.

I cannot stop the tears that now flow freely, unstoppable. But why would I want to stop them? I loved him. He can't go forgotten. Unremembered. I will not allow it. Nor will I ever forget him. STUPID WORLD.

I cry out, unheard. But what do I care? No one is listening? He is dead. Do you hear me? HE IS DEAD. Gone. Vanquished. By my hand. I break out again in fresh tears, but I refuse to let him out of my hands for even a minute. Even a second.

He will stay with me. Where he is meant to be. In my arms. And I will never, ever let him go. Because I love him.


End file.
